


Content

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, what they did a few minutes earlier would have Hermann freaking out a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

Title: Content  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [lunarinferno](http://lunarinferno.tumblr.com/).  
Summary: Normally, what they did a few minutes earlier would have Hermann freaking out a bit.

 

There's a tiny smile on Hermann's face as Newt leans back against him. They're currently sprawled on the couch in Hermann's office at the university. Normally, what they did a few minutes earlier would have Hermann freaking out a bit. _What if someone heard them? What if a student had come to the door while Hermann was still on his knees in front of Newt? What if Newt hadn't used his own arm to muffle the noises he was making?_ But, Hermann hasn't felt this relaxed in a long while.

He tends to run cold while Newt gives off heat like a furnace. Hermann slowly slips his hands underneath Newt's shirt and wraps his fingers around Newt's soft belly. Gradually the warmth from Newt's body sinks into Hermann until he feels like a cat basking in a sunbeam.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knows, Newt is shaking his shoulder while murmuring something about having to go teach class. Hermann reaches out, grabs Newt by his skinny tie, and tugs him in for a deep kiss. They're both breathless when Newt finally pulls away. Newt still looks disheveled and completely debauched as he leaves the office.


End file.
